User talk:Fargo84
This page is bytes. Archive at ~ 100,000! }}| }|long| | }} }| }}}} } |} This is a user talk page. Please remember to sign your posts and start a new section for each new message. Thank You thank you for your kind welcome. you are right i am a bit of a aiplane nut. i have a wiki Wiki Warbirds, where i am an admin at. (feel free to contribute or just grab a pic or two for your wiki) I look forward to contributing here as well.Wingman1 23:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Just so we are clear Fargo84, blanking the holocaust page was an accident, okay? Just thought I'd clarify that.Bovina96 23:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 :Don't worry about it; it's alright. It's reversible and we understand. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem ]] Apologize I'm sorry that i sweared in one of my blogs. Bovina96 20:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 Sorry for the mistakes, and anyway thanks for reminding me. I'll be more careful next time Rayman287 I don't mean to be nosy, but why was JAF1999 banned? i mean that you wrote that on my talk page, and because of that i think i have the right to know.Bovina96 13:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 Confusion what exactly is the gestapo? i mean, i understand that it was hitler's secret police, but what exactly did they do?Bovina96 14:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 :GESTAPO is Geheimestaatzpolizei, which is secret state police. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 05:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I put random photos on your pages. I promise not to do it again. Would you like them removed?Bovina96 15:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 How do i know if something is a spam?Bovina96 00:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC)bovina96 Archiving I just noticed that this talk page wasn't archived property. JAF got us on the wrong track for archiving pages, and I'd like to be able to correct it. I described the process here: World War II Wiki:Talk pages [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 05:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 21:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) thank you thanks for helping me understand what spam is. From now on, i will only delete something if i accuse it of being spam.Bovina96 12:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 Tiger (P) Hi, I just wanted to let you know that there is a redirect for Tiger (P) that leads to the Elefant page, the Tiger (P) was a prototype that never entered service and wasn't actually the elefant, the elefant was however based on its chasis, just wanted to point it out incase you wanted it fixed Pancake301 Allowed Is it allowed to use books as pages? --Station7 15:02, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Questions Is it allowed to use templates here as infoboxes for tanks or something else in that way? Also, maybe a dumb question, but should we make pages for deceased people from World War 2? --Station7 16:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Concerning edits It has come to my attention that has removed content from her talk page, on several occasions. In particular, these edits http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bovina96?oldid=11443 http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bovina96?oldid=11430 http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bovina96?oldid=10860 http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bovina96?oldid=10533 http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bovina96?oldid=9935 all include, and only include, removal of talk page content. Almost all of them involve removal of disciplinary/warning edits regarding her conduct by sysops, and so appear to be an attempt to conceal misbehavior. That is unacceptable. Any future edits of that nature be reported to ANI. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 18:35, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Howdy Hello sir I'm new, and firstly I'd like to know what I can do to help. Also, why are there so few articles on historical individuals from WWII? Hopefully you can help me around so I can help to improve this already cool place! El Alamein 00:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, im new to this wiki and saw a link to this wiki at the bottom of a page before and figured "hey im a ww2 nut why not check it out?" One thing ive noticed in the few days on this wiki is it seems dead. Is there a reason behind this because i would consider this should be a rather active wiki considering how world war 2 is such a MASSIVE and *to many people* interesting topic. Im a bit suprised by them amount of red links and stubs to be honest and im trying to help fix some of these but i dont understand how this wiki could be so.... barren to be honest. If you could enlighten me on why it would be appreciated. Hello Losers 01:50, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Soldier, how about air battles? I was quite surprised that there wasn't a page about the Battle of Britain. It was quite an important campaign that was part of the Nazis' mission to make Britain surrender. The tactical counter-vandal, Marshal Chihang321 01:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Phoney War Ya now days people would rather play a ww2 game in which they know nothing about than actually learn about it. But anyways im confused what exactly is the blitzkreig edit? Is it somebody starts the page and then another user finsihes it? Also do you have to "license" pictures because i find that confusing and it would discourage me from posting on another wiki.One last thing, i heard there was a specific user who kind of tensed relations with the other wiki's....Jasper42 or something, i could be wrong. But anyways thanks for responding so quickly.Hello Losers 22:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Cititations are important to avoid plagiarism/reputation I just noticed that some of your edits to the book source template deviated from the proper Chicago Citation Style. I just wanted to point that out, since formatting is important for citations. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 01:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I was just under the impression that you agreed to the style of citation I used in the Brazil page, becuase I asked and well, you said it was good. I'm fixing the references now. 01:48,4/23/2012 01:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, that's alright. I must not have noticed before. We'll need to work on converting a lot of our citations and citation guides. Sorry about that. We really need to improve our web citations. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 01:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC) My name Thanks for the suggestion but im ''hoping ''ill be able to keep my current username. Also are you in any way offended by my username? Because to be totally honest your like the only person I really see on the wiki and as long as my name is ok to others on this wiki I can keep it hopefully. I mean i have used this username as my online username for everything since my days on Socom 2: U.S Navy Seals on the Playstation 2 in 2003 up to this day and not ''once ''has anyone told me its offensive. The name is meant to be funny and everybody iv'e met as treated it as such before. Anyways thanks for the suggestion though ^^. Hey, i noticed what you said and just wanted to say thanks. I wanna help this wiki as i feel like such an important topic like this should have good quality info which i aim to help but i just feel like me having to change my name is slightly redicoulous. Also who exactly is the inquisitor guy?Hello Losers 00:04, April 24, 2012 (UTC) OMG dude you are beats you have thins that others dont you are awesome. I can be your sergent any day! I just noticed... I only just noticed that "from the front" message about no new pages. Does that include red links such as when I recently made the hiroshima page or does it mean no making random new pages that werent a link?Hello Losers 22:57, April 27, 2012 (UTC) A Few Questions In regards to the stub movement, how much content would one need to add to a stub page in order for their edit to be considered fixing the stub? Also, can we use Wikipedia as a source as long as we do not directly copy and paste their articles? Any answers would be appreciated. Thanks! Corkeyandpals 17:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Article You think just because I write decently that I copied from Wikipedia? Go and word-match my info written in the article to the one on Wiki. I can guarantee nothing there will be 'word-for-word' copied. I am not the kind of person who does something like that. Everything I write, I write in my own words, and in case you were wondering I got a lot of that info from a Vietnamese book on our country during the Second World War, not from Wikipedia. In any case, if you don't want the article, then that's ok. I was just trying to contribute. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) : Would you be able to tell me why it was my article that was deleted, and not for example the Germany one? I see no references there. I hope I'm not coming across as defensive or anything, but it just seems to me that your reasoning for deleting the Empire of Vietnam page is flawed when comparing it to the multitude of other pages here that have no information sourced, and seem to be half finished (at least mine was more or less complete). : I get that I'm a brand new user, and thus maybe you want me to go and do some other things first before jumping into the creation of full articles. But if this is the case, couldn't you at least re-create the page yourself, and if necessary change some bits that you deem not qualified to exist on this website? Because from what you've said so far, the primary reason my page was deleted was : A. I'm a new user, and I'm the one who created it. : B. The content was not sourced. : But again, if pages like Italy, Germany, or Japan have no citations whatsoever for their (very limited) info, then why must the Empire of Vietnam page be the only one to be deleted on such grounds? : Thanks in advance :) : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh, right. I thought that the "two stubs" thing was just a rule that ensured I proved myself as a competant editor. I didn't realize that there was a complete block on the creation of new articles. :: Thanks for the info, then. I guess I'll put aside the extra research I was planning to do on that page (and others that would have linked to it.) :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: LOL, no worries man. I wouldn't want you to have to sacrifice anything of yours on the wiki in order to create something that I should earn the right to do. I guess I'll just try my best to fix a few stubs in order to be able to re-do that page (gonna have to try and remember everything I wrote :P ) ::: Thanks for your help and advice! I hope I will be able to become a beneficial member of this community :) ::: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: Thanks. By the way, if you could just give me a few minutes to edit the Japan page, I think I've gotte into a bit of a groove with it. Hopefully I'll be able to beef it up with relevant (sourced) info in a little while :) :::: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 00:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Editing I finished up my work on Japan. If you have time, would you be able to have a look and tell me if any of it is helpful? Thanks :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 00:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : Allright, I guess I'll have to sort that out, then. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 00:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC)